


The good son

by mishmedunitsa



Series: O Children [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Потому что Драко спрятался. Он спрятался. Подвал всё ещё цел, цел и Малфой-мэнор, и они свободны. Всё будет хорошо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassynails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/gifts).



> Название и эпиграф — из одноименной песни Ника Кейва, [читать текст и перевод](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nick_cave/the_good_son.html), [слушать](http://pleer.com/click_embed_track/tracks/4716583TaeN).
> 
> Перевод названия и эпиграфа:  
>  **Сын добродетели**  
>  _Он еще поклоняется своему брату_  
>  _И поклоняется своей матери,_  
>  _Однако его отец, он говорит, нечестный человек._

_Yet he worships his brother  
And he worships his mother  
But it's his father, he says, is an unfair man._

— Вспоминайте как следует, мистер Малфой. Подумайте ещё.

Сильная ладонь ложится сзади на шею, давит. Кончики пальцев легонько гладят, изображая ласку. Холодные, чуть влажные, подрагивающие. Драко хочет отдёрнуть голову, скинуть чужую руку, расчесать шею в кровь, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. Словно что-то живое и страшное копошится там, ищет вход, вот-вот прогрызёт его — и поселится у Драко в голове. 

— Драко, вспоминай как следует. Подумай ещё.

Все остальные слышат в голосе отца только просьбу — может быть, слишком вкрадчивую, почти раболепную. 

— Сын. Мы ждём. 

И только Драко различает замаскированную мольбой близкую угрозу — как в далёком детстве, когда он качался на стуле за обедом. Отец смотрел на него с тонкой улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего — но остановиться было невозможно, это было так приятно, так весело… Он опрокинулся, когда отец с мистером Фаджем что-то тихо и серьёзно обсуждали, склонив друг к другу головы. «Разве я не велел тебе вести себя хорошо? Поговорим позже», — сказал отец. И тогда Драко стало страшно, он даже не мог зареветь, хотя голова гудела и под пальцами наливалась шишка. Но челюсти словно свело от страха, заморозило — взглядом отца, который он кинул на него между извиняющейся улыбкой Фаджу и предостерегающей — матери. 

Как будто Драко снова упал со стула и стукнулся головой — но очнулся почему-то не на паркете малой столовой, а посреди зала. Серые пустые стены — часть гобеленов сгорела от заклинаний, часть успели снять. Из высоких окон в дом заглядывает тьма, протягивает руки, душит… Драко откашливается, стараясь отодвинуться дальше от руки отца, но тот неумолим — снова давит на шею. Теперь уже вся ладонь влажная, холодная — как будто из пор сочится ужас, а не пот. Драко приходит в себя и обводит глазами зал. Нет, не тот серый и страшный, бывший некогда прекрасным залом Малфой-мэнора. Этот тоже не радует глаз, но здесь хотя бы не убивают. Пока. Хочется дотянуться до шеи, стереть этот холодный пот, фантомное прикосновение. Сцарапать, содрать его. Но руки прикованы к креслу. Драко изо всех сил запрокидывает голову. Мало ли, может, у него затекла шея. Он с облегчением чувствует, как сознание возвращается назад, как уходит это слишком осязаемое воспоминание. Ведёт головой по кругу — и натыкается на отчаянный взгляд отца. Отчаянно-умоляющий — и в то же время угрожающий. «Ты сделаешь так, как нужно». Возле его скамьи полукругом стоят авроры в алых мантиях. Он под прицелом дюжины палочек, связан магическими путами — но уверен в своих силах. Драко поворачивает голову дальше — и попадает в плен жалобного, больного взгляда матери. Поттер сказал своё слово — она уже оправдана, и сейчас ждёт его. Ждёт _их_. Она ни в чём не уверена, но сильна своей надеждой. Драко с трудом отворачивается — резко, в другой конец зала. Нет. Неудачно. Он больше не может смотреть на Поттера, протравливающего его своим зелёным ядом, не может смотреть на осунувшуюся Грейнджер, на… Ни на кого.

Где-то высоко, на галёрке, он замечает ещё одно знакомое лицо: Лонгботтом. Что здесь делает этот увалень? Упивается триумфом? Говорят, он герой. Сам Драко не видел, но уверен — это произошло случайно. Каждый случайно может стать героем — может быть, и ему сейчас повезёт?

— Продолжайте, мистер Малфой. — Холодный голос судьи. Cтаруха Мэрчбэнкс ради такого случая вернулась на пост старейшины. Эту не купишь ничем — ни деньги, ни слава не нужны тому, кто уже практически мёртв, кто высушен жизнью, как шкурка бумсланга. Одна сплошная непредвзятость. Это хорошо.

— Суд ждёт, мистер Малфой. 

Такой простой вопрос, но он молчит в ответ. Как можно было сомневаться в том, что это Поттер?! Ведь они не слепые и не идиоты. Если у чурбана есть шрам и очки, рыжий хвост-приятель и лохматая девчонка — кто это ещё может быть, кроме Поттера? Зачем они спрашивали его, почему не сделали то, что нужно, сразу? Как хорошо, что они не сделали то, что нужно, сразу… 

— Да, госпожа судья, я видел, что это …Гарри Поттер, Рональд Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер. Я их узнал. 

— Вы сказали отцу? 

Драко мельком оборачивается налево — взгляд отца напряжён, как драконья жила в сломанной палочке, желваки ходят на запавших щеках. Холод снова ползёт по шее, но Драко переводит взгляд прямо, поднимает голову: 

— Нет. Я тянул время и притворялся, что не уверен. 

Зал шуршит шепотками — словно Нагини ползёт по паркету. Драко чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

— Почему вы не сказали? — Впервые за эти часы он различает нотку интереса в голосе старухи. И правда, она ещё жива.

Этот вопрос совсем не обязательный. Кто-то недовольно бубнит о нарушении протокола, другой дребезжащий старческий голос уговаривает соблюдать тишину. В этом сплетении звуков почти не слышен вскрик его матери. Она догадалась заранее — и Драко не хочет обманывать её ожидания. 

— Потому что отец собирался убить их. 

Шум в зале заглушает продолжение. Что на самом деле Люциус хотел передать Поттера Лорду — но это было бы то же самое, что убийство. Да, так Драко и думает — «Люциус». То, что обмякло на чёрной скамье бесформенной грудой тряпья — это не его отец. У него больше нет отца. 

Драко чувствует, как сами собой расстёгиваются, спадают с запястий оковы. Приговор ничтожно мягок по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть, чего он боялся. Драко видит, как отца уводят, почти уносят из зала — чёрная мантия волочится по полу, белые волосы, свисающие на лицо, слишком сильно отливают серебром. Драко свободен. 

— Отец не терпел моего вранья, ты же знаешь, — он легко пожимает плечами. Мать смотрит сквозь него остановившимся взглядом. «Всё будет хорошо, — думает Драко. — Ты увидишь, всё будет хорошо». 

Паркет в малой столовой расчерчен солнечными лучами — когда Драко поднимается с пола, ему кажется, что следы от этих лучей останутся на штанишках, и он отряхивается. Шишка ужасно ноет, голова кружится — хочется снова сесть на пол и подождать, пока перестанет. Но он знает — пока отец так смотрит на него, будет только больнее. Драко сглатывает слюну, отдающую металлом — и выбегает из комнаты. 

Он спрятался тогда в подвале, отцу было некогда — он уехал по делам с Фаджем, так и не наказав Драко за непослушание, а потом эта история забылась. Потому что Драко спрятался. Он спрятался. Драко берёт мать под руку. Подвал всё ещё цел, цел и Малфой-мэнор, и они свободны. Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
